


Therapy Sessions

by Louis_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, High School, High School Student Louis, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Power Bottom Louis, Pregnancy, Pregnant Louis, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Student Louis, Sub Louis, Sugar Baby, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Harry, Swearing, Therapy, Top Harry, Virgin Louis, daddy - Freeform, therapist harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_Stylinson/pseuds/Louis_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is 16 years old; was homeschooled all his life, skipped two years from how smart he was and this is the first time he ever goes to school. His mother is a model; His father works for a company. They're divorced.</p><p>Harry Styles is a 22-year-old man, just graduated from university half a year ago and is now working as a therapist.</p><p>What happens when Louis starts going to therapy and in return gets to have the chance of living a normal life in high school?</p><p>This is a story where Therapist!Harry and HighSchoolStudent!Louis meet. xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, it means a lot to me and I have been meaning to write this fan fiction for a long time but I have been always been scared to try it out. So here goes nothing. xx

Today was the first day of high school and to say Louis was nervous would be an understatement. He had butterflies flying around in his little tummy and he’s afraid of the bullies that the movies warned him about.

A shower in the morning always seems to freshen him up so he chose to do just that. Once he was done, he wore his clothes that consisted of black skinny jeans and a light blue striped shirt then put his black vans on.

Last but not least, he looked at himself in the mirror as he put on his glasses and flipped his fringe to the side gently with his delicate fingers.

Louis is not so sure if he should wear a beanie or not so he kept on trying some while looking into the mirror then decided against it. He took his backpack and went downstairs to eat breakfast that his chef made.

His mother was asleep because yesterday’s photo-shoots were apparently exhausting so he decided against waking her up so she could rest.

The chauffer was waiting outside for him and he really didn’t want him to take him to school because then people like the ones in the movies will call him a rich spoiled brat.

“I can go walking, it’s not that far…” He told Liam, his chauffer.

Liam crossed his arms over his chest and said, “Your mother wouldn’t be so happy about this and you know she will end up finding out then I will get fired.”

Louis frowned because he really didn’t want his chauffer to get fired for his selfish reasons so he sighed and said, “Fine but don’t park too close to the school.”

Liam smiled, obviously satisfied that he convinced him and opened the door for him as he said, “Don’t forget after school, you’re eating takeout then immediately we’re heading over to your therapist.”

Louis got into the car and watched as the chauffer closed it then looked out of the window which showed his mansion. When he knew that Liam got into the driver’s seat, he said, “What if it doesn’t go the way I want it to be?”

Liam looked through the rearview mirror then looked at the road as he started driving off and said, “It will and if anyone in school does anything, just text me or call me and I will make sure to beat them up.”

Louis looked down at his fiddled hands that were on his lap and said quietly, “You don’t have to do that. I don’t think I will make any friends at all, you’re the only friend I have had.”

Liam felt bad for him ever since he started working for them which was about maybe five years ago since every chauffer that would start working for the Tomlinson’s would get fired not even 6 months after working for them. He is understanding and caring which is why they kept him around like he was a part of their family. He said, “You are a funny, nice, amazing human being. Stop saying those stuff about yourself because we both know that you can get anyone to be your friend.”

Louis wasn’t honestly sure about that so he looked at him with uncertainty and said, “Thank you but you’re just saying that because you have known me for five years.”

Liam chuckled while shaking his head and pointed out, “And that’s why you should trust me because I have known you for long.”

Louis just decided to keep cool and pretend that everything will be okay so he just stayed quiet for the rest of the car ride.

Once they reached, Liam parked somewhere where it wouldn’t take long for the tiny lad to reach the school but made sure he doesn’t have to cross the road to do that.

When Louis stepped foot into the school, not everyone was throwing paper airplanes like they did in the movies. Everyone was either talking to their friends, looking through their new schedule, finding their new classes or just being there.

No couple were making out too harshly or in a pornographic manner. Everything seemed so different and he knew that he shouldn’t judge too quickly because something bad has to happen because the movies said so.

Louis went to the reception and asked for his schedule along with his lock for his locker. When he got them, he thanked the lady who was surprisingly nice to him and walked away to find his locker.

Once he found it, he saw that Liam kept all of his books in his locker neatly and he sighed with a smile because his chauffer was the absolute best. He made a mental note to thank him later on for this.

Louis saw the printed schedule, some happy and funny quotes stuck in his locker so he smiled as he read through them. He kept some of the books that he might need for his first class and locked his locker which took him a bit of time to learn the combination before the bell rang which singled that he should go to his first class.

Once he got to class, he was expecting people to already be there but he was the first one to enter class. To the point where not even his teacher is there so he just shrugged and sat at the back of class so that he wouldn’t be noticed by anyone.

Louis took out his phone and saw that there is still 10 minutes left for the class to start so that’s why no one bothered to show up so early. He texted Liam to thank him for everything that he has done so far and that he saw what he did to his locker.

Slowly, there were people entering the class and Louis was honestly not ready to face or talk to anyone from how hard his heart was beating.

Someone sat next to him and said, “Hey, it’s Zayn. You’re new here?”


	2. Chapter 2

Louis turned to look at the raven haired man who sat himself next to him and swallowed before he said, “Uh, yeah and you?” he mentally slapped himself for sounding like an idiot but tried to play it cool anyway.

Zayn smiled at him and said, “Not really, been in this school since kindergarten. Your name is…?”

“Louis, uh, Louis Tomlinson,” and looked down immediately after saying that then took a deep breath to calm down his breathing while his cheeks were pink from blushing so hard.

Zayn noticed something in the lad but figured that he was just nervous for his first day. He tried to joke to lighten up the mood and said, “Don’t worry, we don’t eat humans here, just really bad cafeteria food.”

Louis giggled out of the blue and looked at him with crinkles in his eyes. After he calmed down, he said with a smile, “Good to know then,” and looked ahead once the teacher started talking.

“Journals. What are they and how will they enhance your grade? Everyday for the rest of the year, you will answer the question that’s on the board in your journal. There are no right or wrong answers, just opinions and by the end of the week, I will be collecting them for grading.”

Louis raised his eyebrows a bit, surprised that things are starting off in an easy manner but continued to listen to what the teacher was saying anyway.

“They are 20% of your grade so all you have to do is write your opinion. It shouldn’t be so hard to do, make sure you attend at least almost every class to get that easy A. Oh and also, attendance is 10% of your grade.”

Louis rubbed his neck at the amount of information that is being thrown at him and thought of how he was going to remember all of this. That’s when the teacher started giving away the syllabus to everyone in class to make sure that they knew what they’re going to do for the rest of the school year.

When Louis looked through the pages, he felt a little bit better to know that they’re not going to do anything out of the ordinary. He knew that if they did anything new then he might start panicking if he didn’t figure it out.

His day went by surprisingly alright, he made a couple of friends who just happened to find him adorable. Zayn introduced him to Niall who was happy to show him around and complained about some of the teachers that he didn’t like.

Even the teachers were so happy to have Louis in class and made sure to let him know to keep it up. It encouraged him and made him feel better about himself but there was one thing he was scared of.

To come out.

Coming out to his parents were easy since they said that they already knew from the start. Coming out to the school was going to be a total nightmare if they turned out to be homophobic.

For now, he decided to keep it to himself, not everyone needed to know his sexual preferences since it’s no one’s business.

When the bell rang, he left the school and saw Liam leaning against the limo while texting with the sunglasses resting at the bridge of his nose.

Louis made his way over to him and said, “Shall we go?” and got in the backseat before Liam could register what just happened.

Once Liam started driving off, he looked through the rearview mirror and said, “So, how was it?”

Louis looked at him and said, “I am shocked that it didn’t go as bad as I thought it would.”

Liam smiled and said with a smile covering his face, “See! It’s not that bad, people can be nice. Did you meet any cute boys?”

Louis shrugged and said, “They were all nice but I wasn’t attracted to them in that way, I suppose.”

Liam said, “At least they’re nice, that’s all that matters. By the way, what do you want to eat before we go to your therapist?”

Louis thought about it for a second before he said, “I feel like Chinese would be a better choice.”

“Chinese it is then.”

After they finished eating in the car and talked about how Louis’ day went, Liam cleaned up everything then drove off. During the car drive, they both ate gum to freshen up. When they arrived, he parked and went inside with the boy following behind while looking around the place.

The walls were filled with so much positive quotes that Louis read as he walked along. When Liam was done talking to the receptionist, they sat down and waited. They threw their gum in the trash that was next to them and Louis asked, “How many minutes left?”

Liam looked down at his watch and replied, “About now,” and looked towards the door.

The door opened to reveal a woman in her forties leaving the therapist’s office and walking down the hall.

Louis stood up and said, “Wait, should I go now or?” while looking down at him.

Liam looked at the door and said, “He’s going to call you, I guess –”

The receptionist closed the phone and said, “Dr. Styles would like to see you now.”

Liam gave him a fist bump and said, “You got this, good luck,” then Louis looked at him one more time before going into the office and closing the door behind him.

Harry was writing down something and he said, “Take a seat anywhere you’re comfortable,” then took off his glasses and set it on the table while looking at Louis directly in the eyes.

Louis took a seat in front of him and shifted around in his seat as he said softly, “Thank you…”

Harry nodded at him and said, “So, you’re Louis, right?” and looked down at the paper for a second before bringing his eyes back to the small lad while sipping on his dark coffee.

Louis nodded and cleared his throat as he said, “Yes, doctor.”

“Let’s begin now, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope people are still reading this story because this update would have been awkward. xx


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Styles started, “So what seems to be the problem here?” and folded his hands on the table that showed off his rings.

Louis asked bluntly, “Do you want the long story or the short one?”

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise at his question and said, “Whatever you would like, Louis.”

Louis took a deep breath and said, “I have daddy issues. That’s the short version of my problem.”

Harry coughed into his fist and said, “Where is your father at the moment?”

Louis shrugged and said, “Probably working at that stupid company again which is why he’s not responding to my texts. Not that he ever bothered to reply anyway.”

Harry wrote some things down in the notepad calmly and said, “Him not spending time with you is bothering you.”

Louis frowned at that as he was thinking about it and said, “Well, yeah but I got used to it and I already grew up so it doesn’t matter.”

Harry removed his glasses and set them on the table once he was done writing things down. He stood up from his chair and started walking around as he said, “No matter how old you get, you can always be effected and hurt especially by the ones you love,” he sat right in front of his patient as he waited for him to continue.

Louis blushed a bit once his therapist sat in front of him and he had to admit that he was one of the most breathtaking human being he has ever encountered. He looked down at his fiddled hands and said, “Who said that I loved him?”

Harry crossed his legs and took the notepad from the table behind him along with the glasses. He put his glasses on and started writing things down as he said, “You wouldn’t be effected if you didn’t love him. Unless he did something to hurt you physically or mentally?”

Louis looked at him and said, “Well, he did divorce my mom and left us alone. It was all because of his stupid job,” and sighed while crossing his arms across his chest.

Harry observed him for a moment and said, “So you think his job is the reason for all your problems?”

Louis nodded as a matter-of-factly and said, “Boom, you got it.”

Harry grinned and said, “Are you sure that this whole thing is about you having daddy issues or is it something else?”

The patient’s face paled and looked down to avoid eye contact because he knows that he will have to talk about it eventually but he can’t. He shook his head and lied, “No.”

Harry pushed his long curly hair back and said, “You know your mom is worried about you and she really wants you to get better. Let me help you.”

Louis looked into his doctor’s green eyes for the first time he stepped in and saw how sincere he was. He was doubting whether he should trust him or not but from the way he was looking at him, he knew that he really does want to help. He said slowly, “I lied, it’s not only about my dad.”

Harry smiled at him in a friendly manner and said softly, “I figured. Would you tell me about it?”

Louis nodded and looked down so that he avoids eye contact while saying it. He said quietly, afraid that someone else might hear them, “I-I have panic attacks and I try to, um, control them but,” and paused then looked away, ashamed of admitting it out loud.

Harry looked sympathetic towards him and held his thigh for a second as he encouraged, “Go on, it’s alright. It’s just me here, I promise.”

Louis continued with a gulp, “But it’s so hard to stop something you can’t control. My body just gets hot all over, I feel like fainting even though I don’t, I’m scared all the time that it might happen in public a-and,” as he took a deep breath to calm himself down. The lad knew that he had to get help or else he might disappoint his mother along with Liam and that’s the last thing he needs right now.

Harry nodded and said, “I understand where you’re coming from. Just try to take slow deep breaths. Do you want some water?” and pointed at the fridge.

Louis shook his head shyly because he’s already feeling like a burden and asking for more would be too much. He said, “No, thank you,” and couldn’t meet his gaze.

To lighten up the mood, he said, “Heard that it was your first day of school today, how was it?” and smiled gently.

Louis looked up at him and said with a smile forming, “I met a lot of people today and I didn’t expect people to be so nice because of how movies pictured high school to be. I expected bullies and all that.”

Harry leaned back into his seat and asked, “Did you meet anyone you liked?”

Louis looked around the room in thought and said, “Well, the first person I met was Zayn who sat next to me in my first class which was English and I think I like him because he was just randomly nice.”

Harry nodded with a smile and said, “That sounds lovely, are you comfortable in your new environment? Is it better than being home schooled?”

Louis answered truthfully, “Well, I just started school to compare today but in all honesty, I like high school better because I got to meet people. Being homeschooled made me a bit… lonely.”

Harry frowned a bit at that, he didn’t like the fact that such a small boy could have so many problems in his life. He said softly, “Well, I’m glad you’re happy now. If you ever deal with a bully, let me know so I can beat them up for you,” and chuckled.

Louis blushed as he giggled and said, “I am sure I won’t have to but sure.”

Harry sounded like he was joking but he really wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated because the comments told me to do so. Here you go! xx


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright class, answer today’s question of the day in your journals,” the teacher said as she sipped on her coffee while looking through her morning emails.

_“What does your heart desire most in the world?”_

Louis looked at the question for a moment to think of an honest answer before he started writing. Some of his classmates didn’t write an honest answer and others just didn’t know the answer themselves.

_My heart desires happiness. Just pure happiness that will make me forget. The kind that would take my breath away and the one that would never leave. Happiness never lasts, it never did but it’s the only thing I ever wanted. Maybe one day I will find it or maybe not. People help others get happiness but I want a specific someone to be my source of happiness. Hopefully, for eternity._

Louis closed his journal right after he finished writing and when class started, all he could think about was going back to therapy.

 

* * *

 

“So, happiness?” Harry said with his glasses at the bridge of his nose while he was writing some quick notes down on his notepad.

Louis looked around the room before his eyes landed back on his therapist before he said, “Are you happy?”

Harry stopped writing things down and looked at him as he stated, “Last time I checked, I was the one who was supposed to be helping you.”

Louis shrugged carelessly and said honestly, “I think helping each other is better.”

Taking off his glasses, he set them on the table and leaned back against his black, leather chair as he said with a grin, “My life isn’t a romantic comedy but hey, I’m doing alright for someone my age.”

Louis looked at him in disbelief and said, “You act as if you’re thirty years old.”

“And what if I am?” Harry said while containing eye contact.

Louis froze on the spot, not because his doctor could have been thirty all this time but because of the way he’s looking into his eyes. He doesn’t know what that feeling is and he doesn’t want to find out. He blinked for a moment before he joked, “You don’t have any wrinkles,” and pointed at his face.

Harry chuckled as he said, “Ah, I use so many expensive creams on my face to maintain my beauty or I’m a vampire. What’s the lie?”

Louis pretended that he was actually thinking about it before he said with an innocent smile, “You’re a vampire, doctor.”

The way he called him _doctor_ made the curly haired lad’s pants a bit tight which made him cough into his fist in surprise. He said, “Well,” and sipped his black coffee as he added, “You got me.”

Harry was so thankful that he was sitting behind a desk or this conversation would have gone to another different kind of level. Even if Louis wasn’t in the legal age, he just couldn’t get attached to his patients like _that_. It was a known rule. He changed the subject by saying, “So, continue about your day.”

Louis was now walking around the room, looking at the paintings on the wall as he said, “People know I’m gay now.”

Harry’s eyebrows were pinched together for a moment while writing this improvement down and said, “Last week, you told me that you were afraid of what might happen. What changed your mind?”

“Someone.”

That made Harry stop what he was doing and asked immediately, “Like a love interest?”

Louis turned around to look at his doctor and said bluntly, “No, just my chauffer, Liam. He told me that if they don’t like me then it would suck for them. He said I’m cool, do you find me cool?”

Harry didn’t know that he was smiling fondly like an idiot until his patient asked again, “Is that a no?” He snapped out of it and answered sincerely, “You can be cool. Is there something within you that believes that you are not?”

Louis finally sat back down in front of his doctor instead of walking around and asked with his tone hurt, almost vulnerable, “If I’m so cool then why does everyone leave?”

Harry was stunned at his sudden question and leaned forward in his chair as he said, “I’m still here, aren’t I?” which made his patient smile a bit even though it wouldn’t help erase his past.

Louis looked at the ground before he said, “You’re a temporary fix. I’m probably just a paycheck to you.”

“I would still talk to you the same without a paycheck because you are cool and no one should ever leave someone like you,” Harry said in all honesty while making sure that he’s looking into his eyes to show him how sincere he is.

Louis let out a deep breath that he felt like he was holding onto and said, “I tried cooking pancakes and they got burnt,” which resulted Harry to burst out laughing out of the blue which isn’t something he would normally do especially not in front of a patient. He always has to keep a straight face but with Louis, he feels free.

Harry said with a grin, “Don’t worry, I would eat them anyway. Doesn’t everybody love burnt pancakes these days?” and chuckled.

The patient’s eyes lit up since he wasn’t expecting this answer and said, “You would get food poisoning and I would never allow that.”

Harry looked at him for a moment with a soft smile on his face and said, “Focus on school, don’t worry about anything else.”

Louis nodded at that but then got a text message, he frowned for a moment which made Harry ask, “What’s wrong?”

After a moment of silence, he replied, “Nothing, just got invited to a party. This is the first time anyone has ever asked me to come to their party.”

Even though Harry didn’t like the idea of his patient going out to an adult party with underage drinking and possible drug use, he can’t force him not to. He said the best thing he could think of, “If you’re going, maybe you should take someone mature with you. Just in case of anything.”

“Can you come with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone asked for an update so here it is! xx
> 
> Question of the day: What do you guys think will happen at the party?


	5. Chapter 5

Harry paused for a moment while looking down at his notes and said in confusion, “I would love to but why?” and finally looked up.

Louis shrugged as his cheeks darkened in a pink shade and admitted, “Because I feel safe when you’re around.”

It took the doctor by surprise but he had to admit that his heart fluttered a bit at the gesture. He lips turned into a smile and asked fondly, “Where do you live?”

The patient thought about it for a moment and said, “I… uhh, don’t know.”

Harry was stunned for a moment and asked cautiously, “Well, this may sound a bit inappropriate but can I have your number? For the address, of course.”

Louis refrained himself from smiling and said, “It doesn’t sound inappropriate to me,” and wrote his number down then handed it to him.

Harry smirked and said, “So when should I pick you up?”

 

* * *

 

Dr. Styles had a bit of trouble finding his house according to the address he has been given but thankfully he found it. Once he parked in front of his house, he texted Louis to come outside.

When his lovely patient got into the passenger seat, he was taken back at how good he looked. He looked at his features to his clothes that fit his curvy body perfectly.

“Um, shall we go?” Louis interrupted his thoughts.

Harry blinked his eyes for a moment before nodding and said, “Yeah… yeah, yeah, where was the party again?”

As he drove off, Louis told him the address and was helping him find the place. When they arrived, they could hear the music blasting from the house and knew that they were in the right place.

They walked into the party together and for a second Louis saw people looking at them and his theory was proven right once he heard a girl whispering, “Hot damn.”

Harry was wearing a black t-shirt with black skinny jeans which was different from his white everything outfit at work. It was something that impressed Louis and it made him want his doctor so badly even though he knew it was wrong.

Louis was wearing black leggings that showed off his bum that would jiggle with every move he made. He also wore a purple jumper that he adores because it made him feel comfy during the winter.

Harry was keeping an eye on the young lad just to make sure that he doesn’t get lost in the wrong crowd. He looked down at him and asked, “Well, are you having fun?”

Louis bit his bottom lip and looked up at his doctor innocently then said, “I guess, the party seems nice.”

Harry watched as his patient’s gaze would go to the crowd that was dancing, he followed his gaze and realized that maybe he wanted to have fun like them too. He wrapped one arm around his waist and asked, “Would you like to dance?”

Louis blushed while his heart was beating out of his chest from that simple question, it was as if he could read his mind. He nodded while he was dragged gently into the crowded dance floor until they stopped somewhere to dance.

Harry made sure that he had both of his hands around his waist just to make him feel safe and started dancing to the beat of the song. He said softly while resting his forehead against his, “What are you thinking of?”

Louis had a hard time meeting his gaze from how hard his heart was beating. He was afraid that he was falling in love with his therapist even though he doesn’t know much about him and it scared him shitless. He said, “You.”

Harry pulled away to look at his face and asked, “And what about me?”

Louis looked into his eyes for a moment then shook his head and said, “Nothing,” then chuckled nervously as he slowly pulled away from his arms. He added, “I will get a drink,” and walked away.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows for a moment as he watched him walk away then started going after him. He held his arm gently and said, “You’re sixteen, you’re not supposed to be drinking.”

Louis paused for a moment and asked, “Why do you care?”

“I think it’s safe to say that I care about you and there’s nothing wrong with that. I care about global warming too,” and crossed his arms over his chest while he looked at him.

“You’re comparing me to global warming, doctor. Do you think that I am… a disaster?”

Harry sighed when he realized how it sounded and said, “I didn’t mean it like that, I just wanted to prove a point,” while there were people pushing past them that Harry decided that they needed to go somewhere to talk. He added, “Can we go somewhere else to talk?”

Louis nodded and complied as he followed him to a room where it was much quieter than downstairs. He said, “Let’s talk then.”

Harry sat down at the edge of the bed and said, “Why did you assume that you are a disaster to me?” and looked up at him.

Louis crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at everything but him, trying to avoid his gaze and said, “You know _so_ much and you were even willing to go to a party with me. Do you feel bad for me?” and finally looked him in the eye.

Harry stood up once he realized his patient’s point of view of the situation and said, “I am not here because I feel bad for you. I am here, right now at this moment because I care about you.”

Louis kept adverting his eyes away whenever their eyes would meet since it makes him feel almost vulnerable. He asked, his voice sounding insecure, “You do?”

Harry let out a sigh of relief and said, “Yes, I very much do. You are just so lovely and I guess I was just scared that something bad would happen to you. Bad things happen in parties half of the time.”

Louis chuckled and said, “Not half of the time,” and looked around before asking, “Right?” and looked back at him.

Harry felt like he was frozen in time as he looked at his lips and he tried to look away but it was so hard for him. He blinked and turned around while rubbing his face then said, “Do you want to go back to the party?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People requested me to update this story so here you go! Vote and comment, please?
> 
> Question of the day: Do you think that Harry and Louis should have done something sexual?


	6. Chapter 6

During the party, Harry was watching his patient a little more protectively than a normal doctor should. On the other hand, Louis was searching for a drink even though his doctor advised him not to since he was only sixteen years old.

“Come on, doctor, relax, it’s just _one_ drink,” His patient said as he took a sip.

Harry watched him drink in a concerned manner with his hands in his pockets and said, “One drink can turn into two and if you overdo it then you would need the emergency room.”

Louis chuckled against his red cup and said in amusement, “Did you just rhyme a sentence?” and looked over at him with his smile wide in amazement.

The doctor looked at him for a moment to see if he was serious and said, “It didn’t even rhyme, don’t tell me you can’t handle one drink and you’re already a bit tipsy.”

His patient gasped and said, “I can handle a drink or two –”

Harry cut him off by saying with a blank face expression, “You’re just having one.”

Louis repeated slowly, “One drink, alright,” and held his hands up in defense for a second before he took another sip from his drink.

Dr. Styles looked away to watch the people here then looked back at his patient talking to someone. Something inside him told him to push that guy away but then again, he didn’t have the right to. He decided to go over to them and said, “So, who’s this?” as he looked at the guy up and down with an unamused face expression.

Louis smiled over at his doctor and said, “This is Zayn, he’s the new friend I told you about,” and in response, Zayn smiled at him for a second as a greeting.

Harry’s face expression relaxed a bit but for some reason, he still wasn’t okay with this and he can’t tell why. For someone who is supposed to be good at reading people, he was bad at reading his own actions. He knows what the main reason to all of this but he keeps on denying it to himself repeatedly because it’s just so _wrong_. He just nodded at his patient’s new friend and looked away but still had his ears open even through the loud music.

“The guy in the blue shirt is totally checking you out and if I were you, I would go for it,” Zayn said then finished his drink and kept it aside.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the people in the crowd and said, “Who – oh wait, No, I don’t think he’s looking at me,” and blushed while looking away.

Dr. Styles was looking at the guy in blue shirt with a death glare but that guy just didn’t seem to notice how he’s slowly killing him with his eyes. Eh, rude.

Zayn chuckled at how naïve he was being and said, “He’s still looking and I bet that he’s undressing you with his eyes. He doesn’t even go to our school. He’s probably a university student,” and wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Louis was hesitant because he’s a virgin and has never dated anyone since he has been homeschooled all his life. No first kiss, no first anything which is embarrassing to admit. He shook his head while looking down at his empty red cup and said, “No, I don’t think so, besides, my mom keeps on calling so I will just go,” and kept the cup on the table gently before he turned to his doctor to let him know that they’re leaving. He walked out and of course, the taller man followed.

Once they were out and can finally breathe in the fresh air, Harry said, “What was that all about?” and looked down at his patient in concern. He bends down by keeping his palms on his knees to reach his level and said, “Can you breathe for me?”

Louis nodded as he slowly took some deep breaths to calm himself down. After a while, he started rambling nervously, “I never dated anyone so when I realized that someone was interested, I freaked out. I’m sorry, it was really unnecessary and stupid to freak out about this –”

Dr. Styles cupped his cheeks and said while looking him in the eye, “It’s _not_ stupid, it’s okay to freak out about this. I would honestly be surprised if you actually started grinding some guy while you are in this condition. It could be normal if I have studied you to be the kind who loves attention and…” he paused for a moment, his heart beating out of his chest as he added, “You’re just not that at all.”

The speech made Louis smile and feel better about himself for a moment before he said, “Thank you,” then looked down at his feet while his cheeks were flushed pink and it’s not only because of the alcohol.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and asked fondly, “Can I take you home now?” which earned him a shy nod from his patient before they got in the car and drove off.

When they arrived in front of the gates, his doctor said, “Are you feeling better now? Is there something that you would like to talk about? Don’t worry, I won’t charge you,” and smiled to lighten up the mood.

It seemed to work because Louis giggled and said, “Thank you for the offer but I think that maybe if I slept it off then I would forget all about it the next day.”

Harry nodded in understanding and said, “And if it doesn’t work then you know where to find me.”

“There’s just one thing that I would like to request but it’s okay if you don’t agree to it,” Louis said nervously then looked down at his lap to avoid eye contact.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and said curiously, “Of course, go ahead,” and turned his body to face him.

Louis bit his bottom lip for a moment before releasing it and said, “C-Can I call you daddy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama's back. I felt like updating at midnight, please don't judge me. I am fun sometimes. xx


	7. Chapter 7

Harry choked on his own spit and stuttered out, “I-I’m sorry, what?”

Louis blushed with his cheeks deep shade of pink from embarrassment and said while shaking his head, “I don’t know what I was thinking, I’m sorry, I need to go,” and was about to leave the vehicle.

His therapist said immediately, “No, wait, I didn’t mean to react that way. It just caught me off guard, that’s all,” and coughed into his fist when he saw his patient settling back in the car then added, “Does it have anything to do with your father leaving or…?”

Louis took a deep breath and said, “You care about me more than my parents ever did and I don’t know if it’s because you’re getting paid but…” and couldn’t find the words to explain himself.

The doctor admitted, “It’s not the money, I just like helping people. If calling me that will help you get closure or comfort, then go for it,” then added in an amusing tone, “Although I am deeply offended since I am only twenty-two years old to be a father already.”

Louis smiled at him adoringly because someone else would have judged him or quit but his doctor took it pretty well. He said, “Thank you, daddy.”

Something inside Harry clicked that he will have to get used to it and to refrain himself not to get hard because it’s highly unprofessional. He said, “Goodnight.”

“Night,” Louis said before he left and closed the car door behind him.

When the young lad opened the door, he saw his mother pacing around frantically so he asked cautiously, “Mom?”

His mother turned around and let out a sigh of relief before she said, “Where have you been? It’s the middle of the night and it’s a school night. Who even dropped you off? God, I knew you should have continued getting homeschooled right here where you will be safe.”

Louis gulped the lump in his throat while his eyes were wet but willed himself not to cry and said, “I’m sorry,” and went upstairs into his room to lock himself in. He just doesn’t understand what he has done wrong. His whole life, he has been pressured to be this perfect angel but he doesn’t know if he can handle it anymore. It’s not like he’s planning to rebel but sometimes, he feels like he is never going to be enough.

After taking a shower, he let himself cry for a while just to see how it would feel like to finally let go. To be exposed in front of the mirror and to himself. It’s so hard to understand him and he can’t even understand himself.

Once he was done drying himself off, he wore his pajamas and laid in his bed while looking up at the ceiling. No amount of money in the world could make him smile at that very moment. He just needed to talk to him and although he knew that it’s wrong but he can’t help but notice how right it feels.

Louis shut his eyes and tried to imagine a world where he could finally be happy before he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Today, Louis was going to his therapist’s appointment when Liam asked, “Everything alright? You seem awfully quiet.”

 With a small shrug, he replied, “Just thinking about everything.”

Liam nodded at that and said, “You know what I think?” when Louis looked at him to continue, he added, “I think that you need some time to figure yourself out before worrying about the rest of us.”

Louis asked in confusion with his eyebrows furrowed, “What?”

Liam sighed and said, “I heard what your mother said right after you came back from that party. You’re not doing anything wrong, you’re a good kid so don’t listen to anything she’s saying when she’s worried. It was late, she was tired.”

Louis looked down where his hands were folded together around his tummy and said, “It was the truth. She didn’t want me to leave and expected me to get homeschooled forever.”

Liam sighed and said, “Now that you’re in school interacting with people and still getting good grades. Maybe she will come to see how happy you are and will be happy for you too.”

Louis thought about it for a moment before he replied. “Thank you, Liam,” which earned him a nod through the rearview mirror.

When they arrived, Liam waited in the car this time while Louis made his way inside. The receptionist said with a smile, “You’re three minutes early this time.”

Louis chuckled and said, “Great, does that mean I could go in now?” when she nodded at him, he smiled and walked in.

Harry just wore his jumper over his head when his patient walked in. His muscular back made Louis choke at the sight then shook his head to snap out of it and said with a blush, “Hey, your receptionist told me to come in?” and closed the door behind him.

Harry turned around and said, “Yeah, sure, come on in. I was just trying on the new jumper I bought,” and sat down in his usual chair then took out his notes to start writing some stuff down.

Louis looked at it for a moment before he replied, “Seems cozy,” and sat down in the chair facing his therapist.

His doctor looked up and said, “It is, I have a similar one in the bag, just a different colour. If you want, you could have it.”

Louis didn’t want to seem needy and annoying so he said, “It’s alright, they would look better on you anyway.”

Dr. Styles said with his eyebrows furrowed sadly, “Don’t say that, I bet they would look adorable on you. You can have it as a gift for being one of the coolest patients around,” and smiled at him kindly.

Louis smiled back and his heart fluttered at the kind gesture then said, “Thank you, you’re not so bad yourself.”

“Alright then, let’s get down to business. How was your day today?” and crossed his legs with his notebook on his thigh for support.

Louis said honestly, “It could have been better. I mean, Zayn got into a fight for me and I still feel bad about it,” and sighed.

Harry asked, “What are you so guilty about? You didn’t cause the fight to happen, did you?”

“I don’t even know what happened, I’m still so confused,” The patient admitted.

The doctor replied, “You didn’t see the fight happen or you saw the fight happen but you still don’t know what’s going on?”

“I saw it but I had absolutely no idea that it would end up like this at all,” and added, “Someone asked me out and I said no because I just wasn’t ready to be with someone. I have never been in a relationship so just throwing myself out there was not the way to do it. Zayn saw how much the guy kept on…” and let out a sigh while shutting his eyes for a moment.

Harry had a concerned look on his face as he asked, “It’s okay, you’re safe here, you can tell me.”

Louis gulped as he continued, “He kept on insisting that he would make me happy and he just didn’t understand that I don’t need that right now. I want happiness but not from a relationship that might not even work. Zayn thought that he was harassing me –”

“Sorry for interrupting but that was harassment, go on,” and wrote some stuff down in his notes.

Louis took a minute to compose himself before he continued, “I don’t know, he just asked me if everything was alright and that idiot said that it wasn’t any of his business which is a stupid move. The rest is just them arguing and I blocked their voices out and walked away or else I would have lost my mind.”

Harry said after a while, “I’m sorry that it happened.”

“Don’t be sorry for something you had no control over,” Louis said then looked at the painting on the wall. It was of a mother holding her own child while the sun was hitting their face.

The doctor tapped his pen against the table, stopped and said, “What else is on your mind?”

“My mother. I think she regrets ever taking me to an actual school just because of that party. Can you imagine?” Louis said then looked at him.

Harry asked, “And how do you feel about her thinking that way?”

Louis looked up at the ceiling as if all the answers would be written there and said, “Like a disappointment. I am trying my best with school, socializing, therapy and it’s still not enough.”

Harry looked up from his notes before he asked, “What would make you happy? We mentioned before that your only wish is to be happy but what is your definition of happiness?”

Louis smiled and said, “I’m only happy here, does that sound crazy to you?”

Harry watched him, mesmerized by the things he is and the things he’s not. He said with a half smile, “You’re not crazy, just honest.”

His patient smiled while shaking his head lightly and asked, “Don’t you just love seeing the good in people?” and looked at him.

The doctor answered honestly, “I’m stating what I really see whether it’s good or bad. You’re not bad, just misunderstood.”

“Thanks, daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, children, buckle up, this is getting interesting. x


	8. Chapter 8

After a week, Louis walked into his therapist’s office with the jumper that he gave him last week. He said, “Hey, can I come in?”

Harry looked up from his phone and said with a smile, “Sure, come on in. Nice jumper, by the way, I wonder where you got it from.”

The tiny lad just smiled and said, “Well… someone really cool gave it to me last week.”

The doctor grinned and said, “Tell him that he has a pretty good taste in fashion.”

Louis just smiled at him for a moment and said, “You have a pretty good taste in fashion, daddy.”

Harry choked and tried to compose himself by saying, “If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought that you were flirting with me,” and adjusted the bulge in his jeans under the table.

Louis bit his bottom lip with his cheeks turning light pink and asked curiously, “Would it be so bad if it was true?” then sat right in front of him and crossed his legs.

Harry looked him in the eye for a moment, speechless and unable to form proper sentences. He coughed into his fist, looked away and asked, “So, how was school?”

Louis smiled at his doctor’s reaction and went along with it, pretending that the subject didn’t change. He said, “It was alright, I guess,” and shrugged lightly.

Harry fixed his glasses as he looked at him and asked, “You guess?”

Louis looked back at him and asked politely, “Can I sit on your lap? The chairs are not comfortable.”

Harry froze writing down notes, he slowly set the pen on the table. He looked at him and asked, “Why are you acting like this?”

Louis frowned at the response he got and asked, “Acting like what?”

Harry stood up from his chair and sat in front of him. He said quietly, “Like you need attention and from me? I’m shocked.”

Louis had his folded hands on his lap and looked down at them, avoiding his gaze while biting his lower lip.

“What _really_ happened?” Harry asked quietly.

Louis felt tears building up but he blinked them away. Without looking at him, he crawled over to sit on his lap and hid his face in his neck. He mumbled quietly, “I’m sorry, daddy.”

Harry didn’t know whether he should welcome him into his arms or push him away since it was unprofessional. It felt wrong and he knew that. He sighed and wrapped his arms around him to bring him closer. He asked against his feathery hair, “What are you sorry for?”

After Louis calmed down, he pulled away just to look at him and said, “I agreed to go out with someone that I don’t even like,” and looked down in shame. Harry clenched his jaw as he continued, “I was j-just trying to feel normal and I kind of ruined everything.”

Harry leaned back against the couch while the small lad was still on his lap and said, “Did you two…?” and gulped, hoping that nothing had happened but he knew it was better to expect the worst out of every situation so that the truth wouldn’t sound so bad.

Louis said, “He tried to kiss me but I couldn’t kiss him back. I didn’t want my first kiss to be with someone I don’t love,” and looked at his doctor’s green eyes, feeling as though he was going to melt just by the sight of them.

Harry looked back and noticed the way his patient leaned in closer to him. He felt the way he shifted around in his lap to get comfortable and it made him almost moan. He felt disgusting to feel this way about a sixteen-year-old but he couldn’t help it. He tried to gently move him off of his lap and asked, changing the subject yet again, “So, I’m guessing that there’s no second date?”

Louis shook his head innocently at him and asked softly, “Do you promise me that if I didn’t have a date to prom then you would accompany me?”

Harry’s heart fluttered at the innocent gesture and said with a smile, “Of course but isn’t prom supposed to be at the end of the year?”

Louis smiled at his question and said, “Well, yeah, I was planning on seeing you for that long.”

Harry chuckled and said, “I hope that one day you wouldn’t need therapy.”

Louis looked at him for a moment and asked, “Would you miss me if I no longer went to therapy?”

Harry had his eyes glued to his notes when he said, “You know that I would, you don’t have to ask.”

“I just wanted to hear you say it out loud,” Louis said and straddled his lap as he added in a whisper, “Daddy,” and nuzzled his face into his neck for warmth.

Harry shut his eyes for a moment and said, “Ironically, this doesn’t feel paternal.”

Louis giggled against his neck and asked rhetorically, “Who said that I wanted it to be?”

Harry sat there for a moment, thinking of how wrong this is yet at the same time, he can’t resist Louis. He has never felt this way about anyone before and it scares him deeply.

For one, dating Louis would be illegal.

Two, he might lose his license.

Three, he might go to jail.

Four, he might be murdered by the small boy’s family.

Five, well, he doesn’t have a five.

Louis kissed his neck softly when his doctor didn’t protest and whispered in his ear, “Can I kiss you? I want you to be my first.”

Harry immediately realized that he’s dealing with a _child_ who _never_ had his first kiss and he was going to be an asshole by ruining his innocence. He shook his head, slowly pulled him away with his face flushed and said, “We can’t, you’re only sixteen.”

“And you’re twenty-two, and?” Louis stood up with his hands on his curvy hips.

At that moment, Harry wished for two things.

One, that Louis was eighteen.

Two, that Louis wasn’t his patient.

But we can’t get what we want, can we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again. I'm back. Tell a friend.
> 
> Leave kudos and comment? x
> 
> Question of the day: Did you like how this chapter turned out or nah?


	9. Chapter 9

Harry stood up in front of the 16-year-old and said with his eyebrows furrowed sadly, “We can’t.”

Louis looked into his eyes before blinking his eyes away and turned around to avoid looking at him at the moment. He crossed his arms over his chest and said quietly as he looked out of the window, “You know that I want you.”

Harry froze in his spot as he looked at his patient’s back that was facing him and said, “You don’t know what you want. You’re only sixteen.”

Louis choked out a laugh while shaking his head lightly and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. He turned around and said, “And you’re only twenty-two.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and asked, “What?”

Louis walked closer to his doctor and said, “You’re twenty-two. Do you know what you want?” and stood in front of him and looked at him with his head tilted to the side.

Harry gulped as he saw how close they were at the moment and said, “My wants aren’t a priority at this very moment.”

Louis pushed him, making him fall on the couch. He straddled his thighs and whispered against his ear, “But it won’t be a problem if the feeling is mutual.”

Harry shut his eyes and was about to hold his patient’s hips but clenched his fists instead. He was about to speak until there was a knock on the door.

The receptionist asked through the door, “Doctor?”

Louis bit his bottom lip as he got off of him and watched the doctor fix himself nervously before he opened the door to see what the receptionist wanted. He started roaming around his therapist’s office with an innocent smile on his lips.

When the door closed, Louis turned around and saw his doctor flushed red. He walked over to him and said, “What did she want?”

Harry coughed into his fist and said, “She was reminding me about my next appointment.”

“Cancel it, I don’t want to leave. Please?” Louis pouted cutely as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Harry was considering cancelling all his appointments for the day just so that he could spend more time with him. He shook the thoughts out of his head and said, “I can’t,” and took his patient’s arms off of him.

Louis looked up at him innocently and said, “Can I get at least a kiss before I go, daddy?”

Harry internally groaned because he _really_ wants to kiss him and do things to his body that he never thought was possible. He wants to bend him over his office table and have his way with his curvy body.

But he just _can’t_ and it’s killing him inside.

Harry sat at the edge of his office table as he looked at his patient and said as he pretended to go over some notes, “See you on Thursday.”

Louis stood there in the middle of the room hesitantly while biting the inside of his cheek. He slowly walked over to his doctor, pressed a long, deep kiss to his cheek with his eyes closed and his long eyelashes resting against his cheekbones beautifully.

His heart was beating out of his chest and he was scared that his doctor could hear it too. When he pulled away, his cheeks were flushed pink. He turned around and left the room without another word.

Harry looked at the closed door with his eyes wide with one hand on his cheek where the boy kissed him. He blurted out, “Fuck.”

 

* * *

 

When Louis got home that night, he looked up at the ceiling and thought about what he had done today. He hid his face in his palms as he groaned in embarrassment. He took his hands off of his face and continued looking up at the ceiling.

He sat up immediately and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He went through his contact list in search for his therapist’s number. He clicked on his contact information and blushed when he saw a picture of him smiling wide with his dimples showing.

Louis half smiled at the picture and started calling his number. He waited for a few minutes as the phone rang but there was no answer on the other line. His heart ached a bit so he threw his phone aside and laid on his back to look up at the ceiling with a frown on his face.

After a few minutes, he sat up and grabbed his phone again. He furrowed his brows for a moment as his thumb hovered over a certain number. He went back to his therapist’s number and called again.

Louis waited and waited but there was still no answer. He smiled sadly to himself so he stood up and started walking around his room with his phone in his hand. He took a slow, deep breath and called the random number with no contact ID.

When he kept the phone in his ear, the random person picked up. He said, “Hey, it’s, um, Louis. Do you wanna go grab some coffee?”

After a few moments, he replied again, “Alright, I will meet you there,” and hung up. He kept his phone on charge and started undressing to take a shower.

When he got out of the shower, he dried his hair and looked through his closet. He wore his black lace panties with black skinny jeans and a beige jumper.

He had 3 missed calls from Harry.

He wore his shoes and was about to check his phone but his doorbell rang. He wore a beanie over his semi-dried hair and ran downstairs. He opened the door and it revealed a tall man with dark hair and light blue eyes.

“And here I thought you couldn’t get any prettier.”

Louis smiled at him politely and asked, “Shall we go, Derick?” and closed the door behind him when he stepped out of the house.

The man smirked and said, “We shall,” and opened the car door for him.

Harry was parked a few feet away with his phone in his hands and a shocked, hurt expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS I AM BACK WHAT THE FUCKSLSKDNVSFK
> 
> Also, it's Louis' birthday in a few hours!
> 
> I. AM. NOT. PHYSICALLY. EMOTIONALLY. MENTALLY. READY. FUCK.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry walked back to his car and looked at the steering wheel blankly. He looked up and saw them driving away. The man on the radio said, “ _If you want something, go get it and never let it go, Becky.”_

The doctor’s face expression changed from confused to determined. He started the car and drove off. Since there wasn’t much traffic, he was able to follow them.

Derick glanced at Louis for a second before looking back at the road and asked, “You sure that you don’t need your phone?”

Louis rested his head against the cold window and said, “Either ways, I wouldn’t get any notifications. It’s pointless.”

Derick took a turn and stated, “You seem a bit… down. Is this about your dad again?”

Louis turned on the radio, raised the volume before leaning back against his seat and looked out of the window.

Derick raised his eyebrows at his actions and mouthed, “Oh-kay.”

Harry stopped once he saw them parking in front of a coffee shop. He started driving around until he found a place to park in. He got out of the car and made his way over to the coffee shop.

Louis sat on one of the large couches with Derick facing him. Harry walked into the coffee shop, paused when he saw Louis and felt his heart beating out of his chest. He didn’t know if he should act normal and talk to Louis or walk out of that door.

Without noticing what he was doing, Harry started walking over to the counter and ordered a cup of coffee to go. While he was waiting for his order, he kept on glancing at the young lad every once in a while.

Louis was looking out of the window blankly. He thought that going out with Derick would distract him from his thoughts but boy was he wrong.

Derick asked, “Want anything?” and stood up while still looking at him.

Louis looked over at him and said, “No,” then looked behind him and saw the barista handing Harry his coffee. His eyes went wide a bit then immediately looked down at his lap once they made eye contact.

Harry knew that the young lad saw him and he couldn’t just leave now. Derick was now ordering so Harry took this opportunity to go and talk to Louis.

Once he was towering over him, he said, “Hey.”

Louis took a second to recollect himself before he looked up at him and said, “Uh, hi,” and looked away once more.

Harry noticed the way he was acting so he furrowed his brows for a moment before he relaxed his features. He asked, “Who is…” and looked over at Derick who was waiting for his order.

Louis looked at who his doctor was looking at and said while rubbing his neck, “Derick.”

Harry looked back at him and asked, “Friend from school?” and bit the inside of his cheek, refraining himself not to show that he’s jealous.

Louis stated instead, “I see that you have your phone,” and looked at Harry’s phone in his hand.

Harry put his phone in his pocket then moved to sit right in front of him and said, “I called you back,” and took a sip from his warm coffee.

The young lad’s features softened at that before immediately looking away, not wanting to show how he really feels. He said, “Oh?”

“I thought something bad happened to you.”

Louis looked at him while biting his bottom lip and asked, “What are you doing here?”

Harry shook his head lightly and looked down with a smile forming on his lips. He said, voice growing deep, “Do you want me to go?”

It caught Louis off guard as he cocked his head to the side a bit and asked, “Do you want me to beg you to stay?”

“That was my plan.”

Derick walked over to them and said, “Hey, um, who are you?” and looked at the two of them, eyebrows pinched together.

Harry stood up with his coffee in his hand and said, “Don’t forget to show up after school,” and walked out of the coffee shop.

Louis was still in shock at what just happened, his eyes a bit wide. He gulped and looked out of the window, watching him get into his car.

Derick sat down and asked, “Who was that?” and took a sip from his coffee.

Louis blinked, trying to seem unaffected by what just happened and said, “He – He is my therapist,” and cleared his throat.

Derick raised both of his eyebrows and said, “Wouldn’t have guessed. He looks young to be a therapist; don’t you think?”

Louis finally made eye contact with him and said, “I mean, I wouldn’t know.”

Derick pinched his eyebrows together and said, “Why are we here, Louis? We haven’t talked ever since you left the house.”

Louis looks away and he mentally curses himself for that bad habit. He hates the way he can’t maintain eye contact for long because it makes him look… small. He pretends to just look out of the window and said, “I just wanted to go out because I’m scared to be lonely.”

Derick stood up and sat next to Louis. He wrapped one arm around his shoulder and whispered, “You have me, okay?”

Louis looked at him, searching his eyes to see if he’s being sincere and said, “I’m sorry for ignoring you at the car,” and gave him a weak smile.

Derick fixed his fringe and said, “Don’t be sorry,” and changed the subject, “Now stop acting like tinker bell and smile for crying out loud.”

Louis chuckled and pushed him away lightly. He said, “You are the definition of annoying.”

Derick gasped and said, “All I do is compliment you and all you do is hurt my feelings.”

Louis smiled wide and asked, “But are you complaining?”

“Never,” Derick said and hugged him close. While he was holding him, he said in a soft tone, “If you want to talk about what’s bothering you then I really don’t mind listening.”

Louis slowly moved away from his embrace and looked down at his hands. He said, “I want someone that I can’t have. It’s nothing serious.”

Derick smirked as he looked at him and said, “Someone’s got a crush.”

Louis rolled his eyes and said, “I’m serious, Derick,” and looked at him sadly. He added, “I really like him.”

Derick played with his hair and said, “You are Louis Tomlinson and if anyone could get a man to bow down at their feet then it’s you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE SKAM AND EVAK SO MUCH WHAT THE FUCK


End file.
